A Chance Encounter
by Startistica
Summary: A chance encounter between a prince and a village girl leads to surprises, slight turbulence and more than expected. One-shot. AtemxAnzu/Tea(Teana), Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Written for LithiumRukia  
**

* * *

Atem had to get out.

Palace life was great and grand, but he wanted to know what it was like outside—but not with a guard escorting him, or anyone else of the royal party. Sometimes it saddened him that he could not be like the other children growing up. He'd sometimes see the servant children playing together. He never really had that chance to freely interact with people his age.

He had Mana and Mahad, and for that he was incredibly greatful. However, he had been limited to truly connecting with two other people around his age his whole life. Sure, there had been the sons and daughters of visiting dignitaries, or of his father's royal court, but Atem was not foolish. He noticed how the parents pushed for their kids to get close to Atem, more so the daughters as he grew older, hoping that Atem might pick them as his bride.

It was so overbearingly fake, and Atem wanted a chance to be liked or disliked for himself. What if he was really a person with an annoying personality, but he never knew it?

So, he escaped. Just for one day. He concealed himself, making sure to cover his hair completely with the hood of his robe.

He ran far into the nearest village, taking in all the wonderful smells of the food being sold, the shimmer of the trinkets on display for sale, and the people walking about. It made him smile.

He kept walking hoping to find a more secluded, but open place he could maybe sit and observe from afar. Maybe he could even hope to speak to someone.

He found that chance when he found a well. He perched on top, being able to see the end of the bazaar from here. It was then a girl came by with long dark brown locks of hair and stunning sapphire eyes. Blue eyes were rare in Egypt, but Atem was familiar with them from Isis and Seto. However, hers were different and they shone in a shade warmer than either Seto's or Isis's. Hers also had a strange sparkle to them that Atem couldn't put his finger on.

"Good afternoon?" The girl chirped at Atem, her eyebrows slightly raised at his apparent staring.

"Good afternoon!" Atem managed to mutter back, hoping he didn't mess up his first encounter already. "My name is A—Yami."

The girl twisted her lips, trying to figure out what to make of his strange behavior, but she softened. "My name is Teana." She responded and Atem smiled warmly back at her.

He was able to make casual conversation with her, she lived alone with her father, mother passed on, and no siblings. He told her he was an only child and he was an apprentice of sorts. He walked alongside her as she made way towards wherever she was headed. Before she could fully ask "What kind of apprentice?" He heard noises, and when he turned around, fear enveloped him.

 _Guards_.

"Oh no!" He bellowed.

"Yami?" She asked, turning to him. He did respond to explain, but he furiously grabbed her hand and yelled "Run!"

Teana had no idea why she was running, but she was fearful and thus let Yami drag her in a dash to wherever they were headed. She couldn't help, but blush. She'd never even really held hands with a boy before! What would her father think?

They kept running until Atem pulled her into a small opening between two buildings. They were squished right next to each other and Atem's arms were around Teana from his hurried pull. The space was so small, it would be futile to try to change positions.

Both Teana and Atem were glad it was dark, for their cheeks were deeply reddened.

"Yami…" Teana began. "Why are we hiding…?" Her quick, hot breaths hit Atem's neck and it took a moment for Atem to comprehend what she just uttered.

"I live in the palace…" He admitted softly.

"What?!" Teana exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

"Shh…" Atem whispered to her. "I am... I am... an apprentice to a scribe… my father." He lied.

"Oh." Was her reply a moment later. "That is wonderful." She praised.

"I suppose. It is not fun not being able to go whenever you please. It is confining. That is why I escaped, I cannot let them know I am missing." He felt Teana nodding her head as if understanding. "I think it is safe to come out now." Atem whispered.

They both struggled and they fell, Atem on top of Teana. This time, the darkness did not hide the red that flared on their cheeks. Teana couldn't help but notice how mesmerizing Atem's amethyst eyes were as her laid on top of her. They quickly got up in hurry. Atem took Teana's hand and quickly kissed it, much to her embarrassment.

"I would like to see you again Teana. I should head back before my superiors find me missing." With that, he took his leave, leaving Teana now deep in thought about the mysterious Yami.

True to his word, he did return again, and again, and again, as Teana and Atem's friendship blossomed into something more.

* * *

Many months later...

"Yami!" Teana exclaimed, as Atem kissed her sweetly. "What took you so?" She asked, as she melted into his embrace.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "It has been challenging to get away as of recently." Teana frowned at him.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, this frown was different.

"We need to talk…" She started and Atem's eyes widened. "Father knows about us." She sat Atem down beside her.

"I have started getting proposals from other boys in the village…" She revealed, watching for Atem's reaction closely and she was surprised to see his hand coiling into a fist and his eyes reddening. She grabbed his fisted hand, and gently rubbed it. "I kept refusing, and father was angry so I had to tell him…" She paused, "He told me I must marry now. Either we marry, or I accept one of the men seeking my hand in marriage."

Atem tried to figure out what to do, his mind trying to find a way to solve this problem. It's not like he never thought about this. Of course, he wanted to marry Teana. He had been getting heat for choosing a bride for some time now. But how would he bring this up? She didn't even know he was the prince. She hadn't even ever seen his hair for crying out loud.

"You… do not wish to marry me." Teana whimpered thinking that was what Atem's silence met. Tears immediately began to fall from her eyes. She started to cry and get up.

"No!" Atem grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I love you." He declared, "Of course I want to marry you! I just do not know how to go bring it up so abruptly to my household."

Teana calmed down after she heard those words. "Your father would not approve…."

Atem squeezed Teana's hand. "I have not been entirely honest with you." Teana perked up, scared of what Atem would tell her. Was Yami a married man? Had he been unfaithful?

He stood up, taking a deep breath. "My real name is Atem."

Teana blinked. "Why, you shared the same name as the Prince!" She scrunched up her face. "Wait, is that even allowed, sharing the same name as the prince, especially in the palace?"

"No…" Atem began.

If something just clicked, Teana shot up from her seat and yanked Atem's hood backward as she gasped in horror, unconsciously stepping away from him. Atem's heart sunk at Teana's terrified expression. "You are the prince!" Teana cried her hand going to her mouths and globs of tears falling from her face, as she continued to step backwards.

Atem tried to reach out towards her, his hands beckoned towards her. "Teana…"

"Have you been playing with my heart this whole time? Is this a game for royalty? I LOVED YOU!" She sobbed, forgetting all the curtesy a commoner was supposed to show Egypt's royalty.

"Teana, no!" He grabbed her wrist when an iron-clad grip. "Please." He softened. "None of it was fake, everything else was real. I love you!" He emphasized. "I will marry you. I promise!" He swore. "If you willll have me…" His voice now quivered.

Teana paused hearing the uncertainly in his last few words. Was he as uncertain of her feelings as she was of his feelings with his identity now revealed? "How?" Teana bellowed.

Getting some revolve, Atem stood tall. "I am Prince Atem, son of Ra, how dare the court go against my wishes. We will marry and I care not what they think!" Atem wished he felt as confident as he sounded, but he needed to do this. He needed Teana, and to think that she be with another man instead of him, the thought of it nearly made his insane with anger. She would make an excellent queen. He was sure his father would see the same.

"Come," he grabbed her hand. "Today I will bring you to the palace and introduce you to my father once and for all."

* * *

The court was not happy. Atem's father, Aknamkanon was taken by surprise. Teana just wanted to shrink into the corner, but Atem kept her steady.

How had she not seen this royal side to him before? She had brushed it away thinking it was his noble scribe side, but then again, how was she to have known? It wasn't like she knew what an actual royal was like before.

After a while, a maid took her to a room while Atem supposedly was discussing certain matters with the Pharaoh. Matters that dealt with whether or not she was worthy to marry Atem. Teana laughed bitterly. Would they ever accept her? She was a stranger when it came to the affairs of the state and palace. Was this nearly treason what Atem was doing for her? Was it barely anything? She did not know, and the feeling of fear and turmoil never left her since Yami revealed he was really Atem.

Did she still love him? After his lies and deceit? Of course, she did. She couldn't help loving him. She knew there was something weird about his hair. He so carefully covered it, and when questioned, he'd change the topic of the conversation. Teana had seen his blond bangs, so she knew he wasn't bald. Maybe, an accident had left part of his hair shaved and he was embarrassed. Teana felt stupid for never inquiring. It just never seemed that important knowing what his hair looked like. Oh, how wrong she was. It was important, so incredibly important. Only a future pharaoh could have hair like that.

Would Atem and her children have hair like that too? She wondered. What was she even thinking? Atem and her having children? She didn't even know if there would be an Atem and Teana, how could she be looking so far into the future?

Oh gods. That would make her queen too. Could she even handle that? She wasn't trained for this! She had once worried about becoming a scribe's wife and the etiquette that came with it. How was she going to possibly be queen?

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard Atem barge in. "Teana…" he breathed. Teana could have sworn she'd never quite seen his eyes so widened large. He seemed rather shocked. Was this good or bad?

Pharaoh Aknamkanon followed in, and Teana hurried to stand up and curtsey. Atem's father only nodded and looked to Atem.

"I sent for your father…" Atem began, eyeing first her than his father, and Teana felt she was going to die from suspense. Was this the end of _them_ , or was it not? It seemed Atem felt her apprehension, so he stepped towards her to grab hold of her hands. "Father says we can be together." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness. In that moment, all worries Teana had about their relationship washed away. Too bad, as quickly as they left, they found her again. "If you'll still have me, that is?" Atem asked, and even Aknamkanon took note in the worry his son's voice held.

Teana tried to breathe shallow breaths as Atem anxiously waited for an answer. "I love you Atem…" She started, but Atem could feel words coming afterwards that wouldn't be to his liking. "But, there's Egypt to think of… and do you really think I would make a good queen?" She asked nervous of his answer.

"Of course!" He promised. But Teana was not appeased, and bit her lip in thought.

"Ahem." The young couple turned to look at the present Pharaoh. "My son has told me of your good nature and that is most vital in a queen. I will also have Shimon and my advisors teach you all that you will need to know to be of service to our kingdom and to my son." He spoke carefully. "Ultimately, the choice is yours." With that, he briskly walked away.

Teana blinked. Well, that would be her future father-in-law… If she could get the support and guidance she needed to be queen…then…"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I will marry you." To that, Atem lit up and crashed his lips furiously against Teana, kissing her passionately and bringing her close. Teana felt a happy warmth flood through her as she encased Atem with her arms around his shoulders. Everything seemed perfect in that moment.

Everything would be alright. She knew that there would be turbulence afterwards, but that would be ok. She would have Atem who loved her. She would have people to help her understand how to rule. She could marry for love. Those were the important parts. All that was left was to break the news to her own father…

Atem and Teana wed a few days later, after Teana's father was able to recover from his shock of finding out that the prince was seeking betrothal to his daughter. Both Atem and Teana were very happy together. To think, it all but happened on a chance encounter.

* * *

 **Miss me? I know I haven't written in forever! School is tough. Hoping to post a couple of new fics this summer. This current fic was written based on drabble prompt suggestions I requested before to get me back into the flow of writing. It worked and this became a one-shot.**

 **A review would be lovely!**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
